El Caos Helado SasuHina
by Abyss Black
Summary: Hace trescientos años, el mundo se congeló. Para ayudar a la humanidad, Dios envió a los ángeles, cuyos cuerpos desprendían calor. Pero algunos de ellos se contaminaron de la maldad humana y se volvieron ángeles caídos, como Sasuke. Pero, si un ángel pierde su humanidad ¿Quien dijo que no podía regresar?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco. La original es de Kayazarami, yo solo la tome y la adapte al mundo SasuHina.

Espero que les guste y la disfruten. Bye-bye

Capitulo 1. Sentimientos helados, el nacer de la oscuridad.

El mundo sufrió una congelación terrible hace trescientos años, y la mayor parte de los humanos murieron, sobreviviendo solo algunos de ellos. Los supervivientes perdieron las ganas de vivir, aterrorizados por el invierno eterno y así la raza llego hasta casi la extinción. El mundo, antes tan ampliamente poblado por ellos, se dividió en tan solo cuatro ciudades en una misma península: La ciudad del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste.

Dios, alarmado, envió a sus ángeles a la Tierra a ayudar a sus hijos, para ello, les doto de "calor". Es decir, el cuerpo de los ángeles desprendía un calor agradable que se extendía por la zona en donde él alado ser habitase.

Sucedió entonces algo que el mismísimo Dios no había previsto: muchos ángeles quedaron corrompidos por la maldad de los corazones humanos, absorbiéndola y haciéndola parte de ellos.

Se convirtieron en ángeles caídos, que odiaban a la humanidad y pretendían acabar hasta con la última persona. Al frente de ellos estaba un arcángel poderosísimo que había luchado contra el mismo Dios.

El resto de ángeles del mundo, viendo el peligro que acechaba a los humanos, comenzaron a instruirlos en la lucha divina, sobresaliendo entre todos ellos, dos tipos de "guerreros": las sacerdotisas y los caballeros.

Así dieron comienzo las batallas entre "ángeles (humanos y ángeles.) y demonios (ángeles caídos y sirvientes)".

Ciudad del Norte

Hinata estaba aterrorizada ante la sola idea de que aquello les estuviera pasando. Se oían las maderas de los sitiadores chocar contra las puertas de roble. La poderosa ciudad del Norte estaba siendo atacada por aquellos malditos demonios, y estaban apunto de penetrar en la "capilla" principal, en donde se encontraba su "fuente de calor".

Pero era normal, teniendo en cuenta que el maldito arcángel caído los dirigía.

Volteo rápido para ver como y donde se encontraba el ángel.

Había un chico vestido con un traje de batalla blanco, una corta cabellera rubia con unas extrañas lineas en las mejillas en una esquina del habitáculo, mirando tranquilamente los temblores de las puertas. Ella se aproximo a él. Como siempre, noto como si la temperatura alrededor subiera unos grados, lo cual era agradable.

-Naruto, ¿estas bien?

-Tranquila, sacerdotisa, la cercanía de ellos no me ha afectado.

-Naruto...

-Venga, Hinata, relájate. Los escuadrones del Sur y el Oeste no tardaran en llegar.

-Claro, como llegaron al Este en su momento, ¿no?

La voluntad del ángel flaqueo. Lo del Este había sido una masacre. Los demonios estaban ganando mucho terreno y su ejército había aumentado considerablemente, al punto de lanzar un ataque a la Ciudad del Este y destruirla por completo. No hubo supervivientes y los ángeles de aquella zona, Konan, Karin y Konohamaru, habían desaparecido. Cuando el resto de ciudades acudió en su ayuda, ya no había nada que salvar, ni siquiera quedaba piedra sobre piedra.

-No te desanimes, desde entonces estamos mucho más en contacto y alerta que antes y lo sabes bien, no permitiremos que eso se repita de nuevo.

-Ojala que no, no quiero morir sin haber visto antes la muerte de "ese".

-La verdad, yo tampoco.

"Ese" era como nombraban a el arcángel que los dirigía, por miedo, desprecio o cualquier otro motivo, siempre evitaban pronunciar su nombre.

Hinata echo otro vistazo a la sala donde estaban. Ellos dos se encontraban en un extremo derecho de la parte trasera del lugar, junto con los otros dos ángeles de la ciudad, Shikamaru y Neji, varios caballeros estaban esperando frente a la puerta, entre ellos reconoció a su amiga Sakura, a prudente distancia de ellos había diez o doce más y después mucho más rezagados había sacerdotes y sacerdotisas dispuestos a disparar sus arcos, lo que le recordó a Hinata que ella debía hacer lo mismo, y, tomando una flecha, tenso su arco. Para después dirigirse corriendo a donde se encontraban las sacerdotisas y situarse.

De vez en cuando, echaba miradas a su mejor amiga Ino, Alta sacerdotisa del Norte, que era quien debía dar la orden de disparar.

La puerta comenzaba a dar claros signos de derrota, cuando se escucharon las grandes trompetas del Oeste y el Sur, ¡aleluya! Estaban salvados, eso, claro, si "ese" no acababa con todos.

La puerta cedió, dejando visible el Caos que reinaba fuera. Las sacerdotisas tensaban sus arcos y disparaban sin cesar, los sacerdotes luchaban contra las bestias aladas, los y las guerreros, luchaban contra los demonios y varios ángeles caídos allí presentes. Los guerreros y sacerdotes del interior de la Capilla salieron para ayudar.

La sangre de los demonios corría a mares por la ciudad, pero muy pocos humanos morían, pues sabían muy bien que si lo hacía, su especie se extinguiría, de manera que luchaban con la desesperación de aquel que defiende lo último que le queda.

De repente, alguien entro en la Capilla principal y todas las sacerdotisas se prepararon para disparar. Cuando el polvo generado por las batalla de fuera se disperso un poco, se quedaron de piedra.

Sasuke, arcángel caído y señor de los demonios, se encontraba allí frente a ellos. Con su típico atuendo de guerrero celestial, pero negro. Naruto solo lo miro despectivamente antes de comentar.

-¿Sabes, "hermanito"? El negro no te favorece nada.

El otro se enfado, momento en el cual Ino considero prudente dar la señal y un mar de flechas espirituales fueron directas a Sasuke, que se limito a hacer un gesto con su mano, formándose un campo de energía a su alrededor que reenvió las flechas a sus propietarias en el lado izquierdo de la sala.

Ino cayó al suelo, como el resto de las sacerdotisas, atravesada por su propia flecha y otra más. Muchas de ellas hacían claros gestos de dolor, de forma que se podía predecir que no todas habían muerto.

Hinata, en cambio, se salvo de aquel destino. Ino había atraído la flecha que estaba dirigida a ella con su propia energía, salvándole la vida. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero los reprimió, se había educado para el dolor y debía mantenerlo a raya por si necesitaba hacer pleno uso de sus poderes.

-Vaya, Naruto, tus amiguitas son muy débiles.

Naruto ya no reía, podía sentir a quienes de ellas había segado la vida y, para su desgracia, Ino había muerto. Y él la amaba.

-Sasuke-teme.

Hinata se alarmo muchísimo al ver como una luz mortecina comenzaba a cubrir el corazón de Naruto y, le pareció que el calor comenzaba a descender.

Aquello solo podía significar algo: Naruto estaba siendo corrompido por sus propios sentimientos...

Sasuke parecía terriblemente complacido. Sin duda, ese había sido su plan desde el comienzo...

-¡Naruto!

Este la miro, con unos ojos entre azules y rojizos. Miro a Hinata, la chica más dulce que había conocido jamás, ahí, en medio de los cuerpos de las sacerdotisas muertas, y se dijo que aun tenía algo que proteger y por lo que vivir. Su "transformación" se detuvo y Sasuke chasqueo los dientes, frustrado.

El ángel y sus dos compañeros corrieron hacia Hinata y se pusieron frente a ella. Sasuke lanzo una bola de energía hacia ellos, que los ángeles no tardaron en repeler con una barrera de energía espiritual.

Entonces, llegaron nuevos visitantes a la Capilla. Tras Sasuke surgieron Orochimaru y Danzou, ángeles caídos. Y para sorpresa de todos, pero en especial de esos tres, del suelo surgieron tres pares de alas blancas, que al poco se impulsaron, apareciendo Konan, Matsuri y Konohamaru.

-¡Pero si estabais muertos!

Konan rió.

-Ni lo sueñes, nos escondimos en vuestras sombras hasta pisar territorio seguro, matasteis a todos los nuestros y no hay cosa que más deseemos que la venganza.

Hinata suspiro, ya podía ser todo lo arcángel que quisiera, pero si son seis ángeles en contra, por mucho poder que se tenga, no es suficiente.

Ellos parecieron entenderlo e iniciaron la retirada, que les costo cara. Los caballeros habían acabado con todos los demonios y se dirigieron a la Capilla, mientras que varios sacerdotes seguían ocupados con las bestias.

Al frente, para alivio de Hinata, iban Sakura y Sai, un amigo de Oeste, que, con todo su valor, comenzó a luchar cara a cara con Sasuke.

Naruto se aparto de la sacerdotisa y se dispuso a ayudar a Sai, desenvainando su katana, Espada del Viento Celestial.

Orichimaru y Danzou estaban siendo presionados por Konohamaru, Matsuri y el resto de guerreros, a los que se les sumaron los sacerdotes. Las sacerdotisas de las otras ciudades corrieron en ayuda de las heridas del Norte.

En un momento, llegaron aun más refuerzos, pero de modo diferente.

Los ángeles habían decidido capturar a Sasuke y era imposible que este lograra escapar. Llegaron cuatro ángeles más: del Sur, TenTen y Miko, y del Oeste llegaron Kamui y Tsunade.

En un descuido, Orochimaru y Danzou lograron escapar. Finalmente, los ángeles crearon una gran y potente barrera alrededor de Sasuke, lanzado su "Corriente Divina" y dejándolo sin fuerzas e inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que disfruten este capitulo. Gracias por apoyar esta historia a todos. Besos. Cuídense

* * *

Capitulo 2

Capitulo instinto de la sacerdotisa.

La Ciudad del Norte se había convertido en algo cercano a la Ciudad de la Alegría. Todos los humanos residentes en el mundo habían decidido vivir allí, alentados por los ángeles, que necesitaban estar cerca de ese lugar.

Se celebraron grandes fiestas y se colmo de honores a los caballeros más valientes. Pero también, se rindieron honores a los fallecidos y se celebraron los funerales de muchas sacerdotisas.

A pesar de los lamentos, la ciudad era feliz. Por primera vez desde hacía casi ciento cincuenta años, podían dormir sin temor a los "demonios" y, por primera vez, los que habían tenido que huir para salvar la vida, habían sido ellos.

Bajo la Capilla, se encontraba el Santuario del Norte, en donde estaba encerrado Sasuke, por una potente barrera espiritual imposible de romper.

Aquellos días, la ciudad tenía un aire a normalidad increíble. La gente se dedicaba a cocinar, cuidar plantas, el ganado, los niños jugaban...Nada de entrenamientos, peleas, tornas ni nada...

Si no fuera por el clima helado y las calles recién nevadas, parecerían los tiempos remotos, se decían entre ellos.

Por su parte, Hinata no compartía su alegría. Tras la muerte de su mejor amiga, que lloro en silencio y a solas, había sido nombrada Alta Sacerdotisa del Norte y tenía por delante una tarea que se le hacía insoportable: Debía alimentar al prisionero.

Sabía por boca de Naruto, que Sasuke estaba débil al punto de no poder moverse y que ellos no permitirían que recuperase su poder en ningún momento. No es que lo temiera, es que se temía a si misma. También le había dicho Naruto, que si en el estado en el que se encontraba el preso, no se alimentaba, moriría.

Él había matado a su mejor amiga y ella deseaba devolverle "el favor", aun que fuera matándolo. Pero claro, en lugar de eso, debía alimentarlo, que eran sus recién adquiridas responsabilidades como "Alta Sacerdotisa".

La joven se dirigió a la Capilla, atravesó la puerta trasera de esta y, descendiendo por unas retorcidas escaleras, llego a las puertas blancas del Santuario. Hizo el gesto de sacerdotisa y estas se abrieron, para cerrarse una vez entro en el recinto.

La paredes, decoradas con hermosas pinturas de ángeles y...Se detuvo delante de una pintura en concreto. Aquel cuadro lo recordaba muy bien, era la bellísima imagen de un ángel de doble ala blanca, cubierto con un fino kimono blanco, de cabello azabache hasta los hombros y unos profundos ojos negros, que tenía un rostro delicado, pero muy frío, aunque igualmente hermoso y "bueno".

Tan parecido a Naruto, pero a la vez tan diferente*. No sabía quien era, una vez le había preguntado a Naruto, pero este evadió la repuesta, murmurando un seco: "Esta muerto", que a Hinata le partió el alma.

Desde pequeña que estaba enamorada de aquel ser. De un ser pintado en un cuadro. Sabía que era ridículo, pero aun así no lo podía evitar. La mirada de aquel ángel, aunque fuera a través del cuadro, la atraía. Ojala él fuese rea...

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho más babeando ante un estúpido cuadro? Tengo hambre.

La chica giro la cabeza hacía el centro de la sala, en donde se encontraba Sasuke.

El "demonio" vestía una túnica negra, que nadie sabía como diablos había conseguido. Sus profundos ojos dorados brillaban de desprecio y su largo cabello negro azul oscuro tenía un aire tétrico.

Ella no contesto a su provocación, nunca le hablaba. Se limito a cruzar el circulo sagrado que había dibujado en el suelo, que componía la barrera y dejar dos platos frente a él, más un jarro de agua.

-Que menú más interesante...Legumbres y arroz...Mira que sois patéticos los humanos...Ni carne tenéis...

Hinata no le escuchaba, el tono de Sasuke siempre era mortalmente frío y había que cualquier cosa sonara como una terrible y despiadada amenaza. Así que siempre optaba por mirar "su cuadro favorito" mientras el demonio comía, después se llevaba los platos y aquí no ha pasado nada.

Por su parte, a Sasuke le intrigaba y a la vez disgustaba la indiferencia para con él. Cualquiera otra se hubiera echado a temblar ante su sola presencia, por debilitada y limitada que estuviera. Aunque tampoco pensaba mucho en eso o en nada, ya no pensaba, no tenía fuerzas para ello.

Aquella chica que miraba extraviada un cuadro le parecía familiar, pero no recordaba de que. Acabo de comer y entonces ella se le acerco.

Hinata se agacho a coger los platos cuando se fijo en algo que la alarmo. El demonio estaba terriblemente delgado.

Claro, perdía muchísimo poder a cada momento y el alimento que Naruto le hacía de traer no le daba nada de fuerza, si no que apenas le mantenía. Si seguía así, lo más probable era que muriese, aunque sin duda era lo que merecía.

Sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que no. Que no debía morir. Y aquello la alarmaba, pues, como buena sacerdotisa que era, tenía fuertes presentimientos y, uno de ellos era que el demonio moriría en breve, aunque no sabía por que.

Retiro los platos y el jarro y miro a Sasuke, este no la miraba, cerraba los ojos, sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas. Estaba débil, muy débil. Y mañana por la mañana el sello absorbería otra parte de su fuerza. Era probable que muriese.

Abandono la sala y se dispuso a hablar con Naruto. Le menciono lo que había notado y él se limito a asentir y confirmarle que posiblemente Sasuke moriría mañana o quizás aguantase otro día, pero no mucho, pues llevaba un mes perdiendo poder y ya no debía quedarle. Y que eso era lo que esperaban, a ver cuando moría agotado, sufriendo por el hambre que causa la perdida de poder. Y que bien estaría hecho.

Aquella noche tomo una decisión. Si los ángeles habían perdido el corazón, ella no. Como siempre, a la hora establecida, se dirigió al Santuario y atravesó la puerta blanca, pero esta vez no se paro a mirar su cuadro predilecto, algo la sobresalto apenas paso la puerta.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en medio del círculo y no parecía respirar. Asustada, corrió hacia él, que cuando se acercaba, noto su presencia y, aunque le costo un esfuerzo considerable, abrió los ojos y se sentó.

-¿Es la hora de las legumbres? Será mejor que te las guardes, ya no son necesarias.

Hinata lo miro sin comprender y muy confusa por el aterramiento que había sufrido al ver el demonio... ¿Agonizando?

-A partir de mañana tu tediosa obligación será innecesaria.

El demonio se inclino y entonces ella comprendió que ya no tenía ninguna fuerza y lo sostuvo antes de que se golpease con el suelo. A través del contacto, se percato de que el cuerpo de él no era como el de Naruto, él no emanaba ni una pizca de calor, estaba helado.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Incrédulo, el demonio levanto la cabeza, la tía lo sujetaba y luego que... ¿Lo torturaba verbalmente?

-No.

-Entonces...

-No seas imbécil, muchachita, no voy a caer en tus estúpidos juegos de venganza.

-Muy bien.

Hinata tomo el cesto que traía consigo. El demonio se sorprendió ¿Un cesto?

Entonces, ella extrajo una olla que olía a... ¿Estofado? Comenzó a chafarlo con una cuchara que llevaba y apoyo la fría cabeza del demonio sobre su regazo, para ir dándoselo cucharada a cucharada.

Sasuke tragaba incrédulo. ¿La sacerdotisa le estaba dando de comer? ¿Estaba salvándole la vida? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

Cuando se acabo el estofado, ella saco pollo rebozado y se lo dio en pequeños trozos. Al pollo le siguió una sopa de carne, varias empanadas, dos platos de legumbres y pan mojado en caldo.

Sasuke recupero bastantes fuerzas como para resistir la perdida de mañana y pudo incorporarse.

Una vez acabo la comida, Hinata le entrego una bota de agua, que se bebió de un tragó y comenzó a recogerlo todo.

El demonio la miraba confundido. No entendía nada.

La chica termino de recoger y volteo para irse. Pero él la tomo del brazo y la obligo a mirarle, cosa que ella hizo de forma inexpresiva.

-¿Por que lo has echo?

\- No lo sé. Creo que pensé que si los ángeles han perdido su buen corazón, alguien debía demostrar que aún quedan buenos sentimientos.

\- Que ideología más patética.

-...

La chica se soltó y avanzo rápido hacía la salida, pero de golpe se detuvo en seco, tiro el cesto al suelo y volvió a entrar corriendo en el circulo.

Sasuke no entendía la actitud de la humana, pero menos lo entendió cuando esta lo miro fijamente y sonrió.

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

-¿De que hablas, sacerdotisa estúpida?

Ella solo le sonrío de nuevo, parándole el corazón con esa sonrisa y le cogió un mechón de pelo, para que él lo viera.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra. El mechón era completamente azabache. El buen gesto de ella le había afectado de algún modo.

Si los ángeles se contaminaban con la maldad de las personas y pasaban a ser ángeles caídos... ¿Podía ser que con la bondad se descontaminaran y volvieran a ser ángeles?

Aquello nadie nunca lo había pensado. Hinata le miro de nuevo.

Sasuke, por primera vez, se fijo realmente en ella. Era morena, tenía el cabello largo, aunque no mucho, los ojos color perla, vestía un kimono corto y parecía tener muy buen corazón. Y era muy bella, de eso no cabía duda.

* * *

* Se refiere a que la personalidad, la mirada del sujeto del cuadro, todo de el, le recordaba en cierto aspecto a Naruto pero lo que sentia con cada uno era diferente.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Bye-Bye.

Nos leemos~


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3. Surge un sentimiento.

Naruto estaba muy contento, pues el que Sasuke hubiese sobrevivido ese día significaba que al día siguiente seguro moriría y así se lo expuso a Hinata, que solo asintió en silencio.

La ciudad estaba feliz ante la idea de que el arcángel oscuro muriera, y los niños le habían perdido el miedo. Y un día más de deliciosa rutina para los ciudadanos, de paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando llego el mediodía, Hinata bajo al Santuario con su bonita cesta. Ahora no quería darle al demonio solo lo suficiente para que sobreviviese, sino que quería que tuviera fuerzas.

No sabía que diablos le pasaba con él, pero era superior a sus fuerzas y había dejado de intentar encontrarle explicación. Apenas entro, se fijo en el cuadro de siempre, suspirando.

Sasuke había sentido la presencia de la chica antes que entrara, como hacía días que no podía sentir. Se sentía raro. Por un lado, aquella mañana la forma en que le fue arrancada la energía no le pareció tan dolorosa como antes. Por otro, la chica volvía a llevar la cesta y aquello indicaba que volvería a darle una buena comida.

Y luego estaba esa manía de la chica de quedarse ante el mismo cuadro. Si pudiese salir del maldito círculo, lo vería, pero desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a ver cual era la obsesión de la chica.

Se ponía ante el cuadro y suspiraba y susurraba palabras incoherentes. Tampoco es que en realidad le interesase tanto, era solo que allí no tenía nada mejor en que pensar.

Cuando al fin se aparto del cuadro, se percato de que el demonio no dejaba de mirarla y se pudo nerviosa. Cruzo el círculo y comenzó a sacar la comida.

Era: Pescado al horno, pollo en salsa, ensaladilla, escalibada y fruta variada. Además de la ya habitual botella de agua.

Sasuke lo miro todo y luego se dispuso a comer... Para su sorpresa, a media comida, la chica comenzó a hablarle, estaba de espaldas a él, pero eso no le impedía escucharla.

Le hablaba de los campesinos, las labores de reconstrucción, lo que hacían los ángeles, como iban los huertos y cosas vanas que él consideraba normales en una ciudad.

La charla de la chica continuó hasta el final de la comida y, una vez este acabo, ella le sonrió de nuevo, volviendo a acelerarle el corazón. Luego ella le dio un espejito y se fue.

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido y, cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, lo entendió todo. Ahora, en lugar de un mechón azabache, tenía tres.

Así se sucedieron los días, para desesperación de Naruto, que no comprendía como era posible que Sasuke siguiese vivo y Hinata no hizo nada para contárselo, al fin y al cabo, los ángeles no podían bajar al Santuario mientras hubiese un preso en él (de ahí que Hinata sea la que le da la comida a Sasuke).

Hinata cada vez le contaba más cosas a Sasuke e incluso este comenzó a hacer preguntas. Al principio, las conversaciones eran tontas, sobre cosas pasadas o banalidades. Pero luego tomaron un cariz más importante.

A medida que avanzaban los días y el pelo de el demonio se volvía cada vez más azabache, su forma de ser iba cambiando suavemente, según podía notar Hinata. Seguía siendo frío, pero ya no había tanta maldad en su forma de hablar, ni parecía que cada palabra fuese una amenaza.

Sasuke sentía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior y, en lugar de alarmarse, como al principio, lo acepto en silencio. Dentro de el había un nuevo sentimiento que jamás había conocido, ni siquiera cuando era arcángel.

La morena era realmente dulce, le hablaba de muchas cosas, de lo que quería, de sus tontos sueños y él comenzó a hablarle también de su vida, de la ilusión al llegar a la Tierra y el horror del frío, el miedo de los humanos y su odio. De todo aquello que lo había vuelto como era y lo había empujado a desear la muerte de hasta el último humano.

Y un día, se le ocurrió preguntar por el cuadro. La respuesta de Hinata lo dejo aturdido.

-Estoy enamorada de él. Del ángel que aparece en ese cuadro.

Sasuke había tenido que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para formular la pregunta siguiente.

-¿Y cual es su nombre?

-No lo se, le pregunté a Naruto, pero me dijo que estaba muerto.

Aquello le tranquilizo. Y cuando ella se hubo retirado, se paro a pensar en por que le importaban tanto los sentimientos de la chica. No encontró una respuesta, tan solo fragmentos de emociones.

En ese mismo instante, su pelo se volvió completamente azabache y dejo de ser largo a uno hasta los hombros.

Hinata paseaba confundida entre las calles, como ya venía siendo costumbre desde hacia unas semanas, desde que había tomado la decisión de salvar a Sasuke de la muerte.

Como siempre, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a de que iba a servir lo que estaba haciendo y por que lo estaba haciendo.

Aquello no llevaba a ninguna parte y lo sabia bien, únicamente retrasaba el momento de su muerte, pero ¿para que? ¿Para que acabase teniendo el poder suficiente como para huir de allí y de paso matarlos a todos?

En resumen, era una completa estúpida y encima les podía causar la ruina a todos. Pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba ayudar a Sasuke, aunque...Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de hacer algo mejor por él.

No quería seguir haciendo aquello, no quería volver a verle, cada vez era más confuso y su corazón se desbocaba a cada momento que por cualquier motivo, el se acercaba a ella.

Se estaba purificando, si, pero a costa de que, ¿a costa de su corazón?

De todas formas, a la hora señalada volvió a bajar al Santuario, con la cesta en sus manos.

Le pareció que el demonio estaba durmiendo y no quiso despertarle, de manera que dejo los platos en el suelo y se aparto, a la espera de que el se levantase.

No tardo mucho en hacerlo y ella se percato de que su pelo era completamente azabache y mas corto, aunque por desgracia, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acercarse a él y acariciarle sus hermosos cabellos.

No le dijo nada, espero a ver si él la notaba extraña y le preguntaba, pero no Sasuke no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Tan solo le notaba una expresión un más oscura de lo acostumbrada.

Entonces, se fijo en algo que brillaba junto a él y...Se quedo paralizada, allí, junto a Sasuke, había una fina daga de oro y la cuchilla plateada, la daga de... Naruto.

-Sasuke...¿Qu...?

-Naruto la lanzo contra mi desde la puerta- Su expresión no revelaba nada, ni su tono frío de voz, pero su rostro estaba un tanto ensombrecido -Creo que esta realmente desesperado por que muera.

Hinata le miro más detenidamente, algunos mechones azabaches estaban negros azulados y poco mas largos que otros. Aquello no era buena señal. Pero no lo comprendía, Sasuke estaba seguro de que Naruto había tratado de matarlo, pero ella no lo veía capaz de algo así, se pregunto por que lo habría hecho...Y entonces lo comprendió.

-Te equivocas, Sasuke.

Él no le respondió, pero alzo la cabeza para mírala.

-Naruto no ha tratado de matarte, lo ha hecho por ti.

-¿Si?- sonrió sarcásticamente- Curiosa manera de hacerlo.

-Lleva muchos días obsesionado contigo, al principio pensé que te odiaba tanto que te quería muerto, pero creo que ya he entendido lo que pasa en realidad. Para el tu eres su hermano y si ha hecho eso es por que te quiere.

-No digas tonterías.

-Naruto cree que estás sufriendo y te ha ofrecido la única alternativa posible.

-...

El demonio calló, como calibrado esa posibilidad, Naruto siempre la había querido, desde que eran niños, pero ahora... ¿Después de TODO seguía queriéndole?

-Vaya parece que lo conoces muy bien.

La joven sonrió al ver que el cabello volvía a ser completamente azabache y regresaba a su corte natural decidió contarle toda la verdad.

-Le quiero.

El la miro entre asombrado y... ¿Preocupado?

-¿Que le quieres?

-Antes, durante mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de él.

-¿Antes? ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora ya no, bueno, no lo se, creo que no...

-¿Y que te hace dudar?

-Pues t...-se mordió la lengua - A ti no te importa. Ya has acabado, hale, adiós.

Se dispuso a retirar los platos cuando sin previo aviso el la tomo de la mano y la acerco peligrosamente a el, hasta que podían sentir el uno la respiración del otro.

-Si me importa.

Sus ojos, que antes eran dorados se estaban oscureciendo y ella podía ver un color oscuro tras ellos, pero aun no sabía cual. Perdida en aquellas urbes de fuego oscuro, no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke acercaba sus rostros hasta que ya no quedo distancia que salvar y sus labios se encontraron.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. Te Deseo.

Los labios se deslizaron suavemente sobre los de ella hasta que ya no pudieron más y se abrieron, dando paso a su boca, invadiéndola, haciéndola estremecer.

Sasuke le paso los brazos por la cintura y la atrajo más contra él, como queriendo absorber su calidez y abrigar con ella su frío cuerpo.

Hinata, que se encontraba perdida en un mar de sensaciones solo atino a enterrar sus manos en sus cabellos y acariciarlos, mientras cerraba los ojos despacio.

Al soltar la cesta, esta hizo un ruido que los sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento, haciéndoles reaccionar.

La chica no se paro a mirar de nuevo al Ángel Caído, tomo la cesta y echo a correr hacia la salida, muerta de vergüenza y completamente colorada.

Cuando salio de la sala, Sasuke se rozo levemente los labios con las yemas de los dedos, como queriendo constatar que lo que acababa de pasar no era una alucinación. No lo era, había besado a Hinata y esta le había correspondido, pero después había huido como quien ha hecho la cosa más horrible de su vida.

No pensó nada, no era necesario, conocía bien la sensación que la morena acababa de despertar en él, era uno de los mayores defectos de los humanos y el que más rápido contagiaban a los ángeles: el deseo.

Sonrió, entonces ya todo encajaba: deseaba a la chica y de eso partían todos sus problemas. Pero bueno, como en esta vida, todo tiene solución.

Calibro sus fuerzas... Si, ya estaba listo. Ya tenía poder suficiente como para romper el maldito escudo y acabar con ese ridículo cautiverio.

Él no se dio cuenta, pero en ese preciso instante, sus ojos azabaches se volvieron de nuevo dorados.

Mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad, Hinata estaba atendiendo una niña que acababa de caerse y tenía una herida bastante fea en la cabeza. Su grupo de amigos la rodeaba, intentando animarla para que no llorase.

Hinata la curaba mecánicamente, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, hundidos en lo más profundo del Santuario del Norte, junto a Sasuke.

¿Por que la había besado? ¿Y por que su corazón se había vuelto loco de contento cuando lo hizo? Vaya preguntas más estúpidas, la respuesta era clara y sencilla: Se había enamorado de Sasuke.

-Señorita Hinata...

-¿Si, pequeña?

-¿Que es ese ruido?

-¿Eh?

La sacerdotisa callo y presto atención, si, había sonidos extraños en el aire...Parecían voces.

Volvió a la realidad de golpe y porrazo, aquello no eran voces, eran gritos. Al otro lado de la ciudad se oían gritos de alarma. No tardaron en sonar los cuernos de aviso para los caballeros y sacerdotes.

Presto atención un segundo y, horrorizada, comprendió el mensaje que los cuernos anunciaban en el idioma caballeresco de guerra: Sasuke había escapado y Orochimaru, Danzou y los demonios acababan de llegar.

-¡Señorita Hinata! ¡¿Que hacemos?!

Miro a los niños y pensó rápido.

-Ir a la casa de la anciana Chiyo y refugiaros en su sótano hasta que todo esto pase, ¿entendido?

-¡Si!

-¡Vamos, corran!

Vio como los niños la obedecían y cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, echo ella a correr hacia su casa, para tomar el arco y presentarse a la batalla.

Por el camino, apenas vagos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza.

"¿Por que?" "¿Para esto me ha besado?"

Los expulsó rápido, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría y solucionar lo que sin duda alguna, era culpa suya. Por el camino, contemplaba pálida los cadáveres de sus vecinos, amigos y conocidos. Era normal, los ángeles habían salido para un ritual de purificación, sucedía cada cierto tiempo y era necesario. Entonces estaban siempre solos ante el peligro.

"¡No tendría que haberlo salvado!"

Llego a su casa y quedo paralizada frente a la puerta.

Estaba abierta. Había alguien allí y sabía quien era. Su cerradura era mágica, de tal manera que ni Naruto ni nadie mas en esa ciudad podrían abrirla. Pero sin duda, para Sasuke o alguno de los suyos sería coser y cantar forzarla.

Entro y cerró la puerta tras ella, su propia seguridad ya no le importaba: si moría en ese momento, bien merecido se lo tenía. Eso sí, le debía algo su ciudad: se llevaría con ella a Sasuke a la muerte.

Avanzo despacio hacía la sala en donde guardaba el arco y sus ropas de sacerdotisa. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de cambiarse, pero necesitaba su arma.

Sin embargo, al llegar frente a la sala, la puerta de esta se cerro ante sus narices. El mensaje era claro: Sasuke no quería que entrara ahí. De pronto, todas las puertas se cerraron frente a ella.

Bueno, todas menos una. La de su dormitorio permanecía abierta.

Era evidente, Sasuke quería que fuese allí.

Un extraño presentimiento de lo que podría ocurrir le sacudió el cuerpo, pero lo expulso con rapidez. No quería seguirle el juego al maldito arcángel, pero no tenía mas remedio.

Avanzo lentamente hasta entrar en el. La puerta se cerró tras ella y al mismo tiempo Hinata cerro las puertas de su corazón, para que, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, no pudiera rompérselo.

* * *

Bueno, quería hacer una aclaración, cada vez que Sasuke este en modo angel caído es parecido a cuando activaba su sello maldito con la diferencia de que no tendrá cambio en su color de piel y no le aparecerá ese cosa en su nariz.


	5. Chapter 5

Nos leemos de Nuevo minna. Gracias por sus reviews, me siento dichosa de que les haya gustado esta adaptacion. Espero que les guste bye-bye

* * *

Capitulo 5. Te quiero.

No tardo en sentir una presencia tras ella, pero no se giro, ni le hablo. No movió ni un músculo.

Pronto, un suave escalofrío la recorrió, cuando una voz demasiado cerca de su cuello le susurro.

-Te esperaba.

Ni se inmuto cuando la lengua de el comenzó a lamer su cuello, despacio. No pensaba dejar que el descubriese las sensaciones que aquello le provocaba. Prohibió a su tacto sentir, a sus oídos oír y a su corazón latir. Le cerró todas las puertas y, cuando se sintió segura, volteo a mirarlo.

Ojos profundamente dorados y el cabello largo negro azulado, tan solo dos o tres mechones azabaches era lo único que quedaba de su corazón, los últimos vestigios de lo que ella había puesto en él.

Sonrió con amargura, pero no dijo nada. No iba a hablarle, nunca más cometería ese error, nunca jamás volvería a ser nada más que un enemigo para ella.

Sasuke también sonrió, con ironía.

-¿Tan contenta estas de verme que te has quedado sin palabras?

La cogió del brazo y la acerco hasta él hasta poder besarla salvajemente, sin delicadeza, sin amor, solo con el deseo y el ansia propia de aquellos que domina la maldad.

Bruscamente la tumbó en la cama y de la misma forma la desnudo, se complació tocándola a su antojo y descubrió hasta el ultimo rincón de su ser. Hinata, por su parte, comprobó que a pesar de haber cerrado a cal y canto su corazón, este se iba quebrando pedazo a pedazo. Sus ojos perlas perdieron el sentido y la luz de su mirada se apago. Se hundió en la tristeza.

Entonces él entro en ella.

Hinata, que hasta entonces se había dejado hacer sin rechistar, sin inmutarse ni reaccionar, gimió de dolor. Sasuke también reacciono, sorprendido.

-Eres... ¿eres virgen?

Un nuevo gemido de angustia fue suficiente respuesta y él se aparto de su cuerpo. Apenas se había desvestido, así que acomodo sus ropas y salio de la casa.

Hinata se quedo allí, con aquella punzada de dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Como pudo, se cubrió con la sabana y observo la habitación, como ajena a todo aquello.

Lo dolía el corazón, le dolía mucho.

Fue entonces cuando vio la daga de Naruto en la mesita cerca de la cama, que Sasuke seguramente había llevado hasta allí inconscientemente.

Sasuke dio la orden de retirada a los demonios, que gritaban de jubilo por la victoria conseguida y el regreso de su líder y señor.

Partieron inmediatamente, sin cuestionar nada y pronto tan solo quedaron allí Orochimaru y Sasuke. El primero lo miro brevemente e inicio una conversación telepática.

"¿Te vas a quedar?"

"Será solo un momento, debo terminar algo"

Orochimaru lo miro suspicaz y sonrío con maldad.

"Esta bien, no tardes, un líder muerto no sirve de nada"

"Los ángeles no volverán hasta mañana, tengo tiempo"

Orochimaru se retiro, pero aun pudo oír en su mente un último pensamiento de él.

"Ten cuidado"

Cuando constató que hasta el último demonio se encontraba muy lejos de allí y que los aldeanos estaban demasiado ocupados rescatando a los que habían quedado bajo las ruinas de las casas derruidas, regreso a la casa de la sacerdotisa.

La encontró donde la había dejado. Pero no como la había dejado.

En el pecho de la joven, justo a la altura del corazón, se encontraba clavada la daga de Naruto. La visión de aquello le afecto demasiado. Se acerco a ella y le tomo el pulso.

Aun vivía. ¿Como era posible?

-Sass... ¿Sas...uke?

La vio abrir los ojos lentamente y mirarlo con ellos. Unos ojos como nunca antes había visto; faltos de luz, una mirada perdida entre las tinieblas de un alma completamente sucia. El ángel intento hacer algo, pero solo alcanzo a preguntar:

-¿Por que lo has hecho?

-Do...dolía...

-Yo no quería...No quería...

El corazón del arcángel se lleno de dolor, un dolor provocado por la perdida de algo que su espíritu había esperado durante toda la eternidad. Su alma bebió de el y por primera vez realmente despertó. Aquel sentimiento fue incluso más fuerte que el odio y su corazón, ávido de pureza, lo acepto.

Su pelo se volvió corto y de un color azabache, sus ojos negros, en su cuello aparecieron tres extrañas aspas que Hinata no habia notado.

Hinata observo todo aquello y en su cansado y triste rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo.

-Sasuke...Eres...Tu...

-Hinata...

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se cerraron despacio, sin prisas, mirando por última vez aquella imagen con la que había soñado desde niña, el rostro del ser que amaba ahora y que siempre había esperado.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y susurro las ultimas palabras que su alma le pedía a gritos que fueran pronunciadas.

-Te...qui...qu.i...quiero...

Sus parpados cedieron al sueño eterno y su corazón se apago.

Mientras, por las mejillas de Sasuke caían lágrimas oscuras que desterraban la maldad de su corazón. Tomo la mano de Hinata y la beso, sintiéndola terriblemente fría, mientras que la suya recuperaba la calidez que hacía tres siglos había tenido.

-Dios...

Pero sabía que era inútil, Dios no escucharía a un renegado y mucho menos atendería su petición, pero...Aun así...Solo por intentarlo ya valía la pena.

Sasuke se arrodillo a los pies de la cama de Hinata y, por primera vez desde hacia 300 años, rezó.


End file.
